Optoelectronic components, and in particular those which comprise an organic functional material, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), for example, are extremely sensitive to moisture and oxygen. For protection against moisture and oxygen, OLEDs are, for example, generally encapsulated in a complicated manner with glass cavities that are adhesively bonded onto the device.
Furthermore, thin-film encapsulations comprising thin layers that seal the component against moisture and oxygen are known. Such a thin-film encapsulation is described for example in the applications DE 10 2008 031 405, DE 10 2008 048 472 and DE 10 2008 019 900. The thin-film encapsulation described therein has the disadvantage, in particular, of having only low optical transmission for visible light.